


Sunset on your skin

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, cisgirl!one direction, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The colours of the sky are amazing and Zayn wishes that she had her art supplies with her. She could sit out here for hours, sketching, painting, anything. There’s so much inspiration just in her immediate surroundings that she feels a slight buzz underneath her skin from it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/93629521586)

Sunsets have always been a beautiful thing to watch. Not that Zayn ever really gets a _chance_ to watch them that often, but it’s summer, the sun sets later in the sky and somewhere a few hundred feet away, she can see her friends all being silly near the bonfire they’ve created on the beach. She’s sitting up on some big rocks that are away from the water’s edge and therefore instantly safer, in her mind. The sound of the ocean waves hitting the rocks below her is somewhat soothing. It’s strange that it’s soothing when Zayn doesn’t like the water. She would much rather prefer to be on dry land where she knows exactly where her feet are at all times.

The colours of the sky are amazing and Zayn wishes that she had her art supplies with her. She could sit out here for hours, sketching, painting, anything. There’s so much inspiration just in her immediate surroundings that she feels a slight buzz underneath her skin from it all. 

She closes her eyes and inhales deeply, the slightly salty beach air filling her lungs. A seagull flies overhead and a second later, Zayn hears a “sodding bird, get off my chips!” from behind her. She looks over her shoulder and sees Niall climbing up the rocks with a package in one hand, a plastic bag in the other and a look of annoyance on her face. 

That look disappears the second she sees Zayn, though, turning into a beaming smile. She makes her way to the spot where Zayn is sitting and she plops down with a slight groan. Zayn grins at her and immediately accepts Niall’s puckered lips and the soft kiss she has to offer.

“Got some fish and chips,” Niall says as she sets the plastic bag down between her legs. “And some drinks, of course. Got your favourite beer too, babe.”

“Thank you, jaan,” Zayn says fondly. Niall beams at the affectionate nickname and leans her shoulder into Zayn’s own. 

Niall babbles about practically wrestling drinks off Louis so that she could come up here and sit with Zayn. She tears open the wrapped package of fish and chips and promptly burns her finger on one as she picks it up.

“Why do the things you love the most hurt you?” Niall moans as she fights with the heat of another chip. 

Zayn laughs and pinches the end of one to blow on to cool it down. She offers it out to Niall who shakes her head and picks up her own.

“You have it,” Niall insists.

Zayn shrugs and slowly chews it. She watches as Niall licks her fingers, sucking off the salt residue from them. “Should’ve thought of cutlery,” she says after Niall hisses and drops another chip three times in a row from how hot it is.

“Thought it would’ve been cool enough by the time I got up here,” Niall replies as she shakes her hand and sucks on her burned finger. “It’s a bloody hike to get up here,” she adds with a pointed look in Zayn’s direction.

Zayn’s lips twitch in a small smile and she plucks another chip from the spread out package and blows on the end before eating it. The fish she’ll wait until they’ve cooled down a little more. She reaches between Niall’s legs to rummage through the plastic bag for her beer.

“Jeez,” Niall says a moment later, “thought you were going for something else there.”

Zayn laughs. “I’m not really big on public sex, jaan,” she says, shaking her head as she pops the tab on her can of beer. She takes a long sip and relishes the way the cold can feels against her slightly hot fingertips. 

“Well that sucks,” Niall replies, pulling her own can of Guinness from the bag, popping the tab as well. “After all this food, I was going to seduce you good and proper.”

Zayn leans over and presses a kiss to Niall’s shoulder. “You don’t need to seduce me,” she says softly, “you already have me, babes.”

Niall’s face goes soft and she leans closer, kissing Zayn softly on the lips. The kiss is a little salty but distinctly Niall and Zayn loves it. She pulls back a moment later, licking the residue salt off her lips before picking up another chip to offer it out to Niall. Niall grins at her and takes it, letting it dangle from her mouth before she sucks it in with one sharp breath. She chomps happily on it and leans a little more into Zayn’s side, letting her head rest on Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn rests her head on top of Niall’s and she looks out over at the sunset. She can hear the laughter from their friends down on the beach and sees Louis rugby tackle Liam into the water. She’ll go back down to them after, but she just wants to have this moment with Niall first. She enjoys these quiet, beautiful moments that they get together. It’s a rarity these days, but when she gets them, she cherishes every single moment of it.

The sun dips lower in the sky, casting a gorgeous orange glow across them. Niall’s hair is even tinged a little orange and yellow in the light and Zayn reaches over to push some of Niall’s flyaway hairs behind her ear. She kisses Niall softly once more, enjoying the closeness they’re experiencing.

“Wow,” Niall says after a few moments. “I didn’t know that me bringing fish, chips and beer was going to get _this_ kind of reaction.”

Zayn laughs and slings her arm low around Niall’s waist, pulling her closer. “Of course it will,” she replies. 

Niall beams at her and they keep sharing kisses as they eat their food, the sun still setting in front of them. Zayn commits this moment to memory so that when she has her art supplies near her next she can capture every single aspect of the sun setting on Niall’s beautiful skin and the way her smile made Zayn feel like the happiest girl in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 3 of mine for [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/93629521586). Slowly getting there!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
